cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Radio
Overview The Police Radio is a police scanner in Paragon City used by the Paragon Police Department or PPD. It also serves as a source of Police Scanner missions, or short missions, that you must accomplish to get more contacts and/or Safeguard Missions. Each zone's missions apply to the detective in that specific zone. __TOC__ Missions There are four basic types of missions for the Police Radio: Rescue Missions, Boss Missions, Object Missions, and Heist Prevention Missions. Each is listed separately below. Rescue Missions The object of a rescue mission is to defeat a mob of enemies holding the target person hostage and to lead that target person back out of the mission. Usually, a hero or a team will clear a path to the target person so that fighting on the way out is minimized. Once the mob holding the target person is defeated, several more enemies will typically spawn between the target person and the mission entrance to intercept the hero or team leading the target person out. Defeat (Villain) and Guards All units, we've received word from Kord Industries security that the VP, one Jon 'Booster' Rhodes, has not reported in to work for several days. Detectives are investigating the situation. The police detectives may be on the case, but you'd heard a rumor that the (Villain Group) had their eyes on Jon 'Booster' Rhodes as a mark for a while. If they made their move, you'd have the inside track to find them and put a stop to it. Jon 'Booster' Rhodes will be safe and sound if you have anything to say about it. Dialog Enemy Mob 1: What are you, from the future? Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: Look, I know how this is gonna end, and it won't be good for you. Enemy Mob 2: Very funny. Enemy Mob 1: We got trouble! Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: No one ever listens. Enemy Mob 2: How did you know? Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: Nice work. You took those guys down like some kinda war machine. Jon 'Booster' Rhodes: Thanks for the help. I actually was expecting someone else, but you did a great job. Boss Missions In a boss mission, the object is to defeat a mob containing a named boss and his or her surrounding guards. In these missions, basically, a random name from an enemy group in your level range is assigned to the mission, so, in practice, there could be a very high number of such missions. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards A warrant has been issued for the arrest of (VillainBoss) (VillainBoss) has been on the suspect lists of many heroes for some time. Bringing that rogue in could help a number of investigations. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards All units be on alert: (VillainBoss) is on a rampage! You've heard of (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup) before. You better put a stop to this before people get hurt. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards All units: Use of excessive force in the aprehension of (VillainBoss) has been authorized You've seen the files on (VillainBoss). Excessive force can be the only thing that may stop that maniac. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards All units: We have a report that (VillainBoss) was involved in a recent heist by the (VillainGroup) You'd heard that (VillainBoss) was one of the upcoming new names among the (VillainGroup). Time to show everyone that crime doesn't pay. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Calling all available units in the area: We have a possible sighting of (VillainBoss) There's a lof of chatter on the police band about (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup). Perhaps you should step in before some of the Paragon's finest get hurt? Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Capture of (VillainBoss) has been made a top priority. The Police want to bring (VillainBoss) in, but they're going to have a tough time doing it. You, however, could probably handle it. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Citizens are reporting a possible sighting of (VillainBoss) (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup) is on the loose, and people is scared. Time to make Paragon City a little bit safer. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards Increased (VillainGroup) activity has been linked to (VillainBoss). Proceed with caution. The (VillainGroup) has been brazenly defying the forces of the law and order lately. From the sound of things on the police band, that's probably because of (VillainBoss). Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards The (VillainGroup) wanted in yesterday's attack were being led by (VillainBoss) You heard about the attack by the (VillainGroup). If (VillainBoss) was the one behind it, then even the revitalized Paragon Police will have trouble bringing them to justice. Fortunately, that's why there are heroes like you. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards There's an APB on (VillainBoss), leader of local (VillainGroup) cell As the police band dispatcher rattles off the crimes that put an APB on (VillainBoss), you remember that you'd heard where that villain might be holed up. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) has issued a direct threat against (Hero) The police band calls it a threat, but you know that this is a challenge. Well, if (VillainBoss) wants a fight, then you'll be ready to give one. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) is at large. Consider suspect super-powered and dangerous! (VillainBoss) at large? This can't be good. It will only be a matter of time until (VillainBoss) has amassed a group of the (VillainGroup) and takes to the streets. Time to stop this, now. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) is wanted for selling information to Arachnos You'd heard that (VillainBoss) didn't have any moral scruples, but selling secrets to Arachnos? How can even a villain sink that low? Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards (VillainBoss) of the (Villaingroup) has just escaped the scene of a crime Does (VillainBoss) think that justice can be escaped this easily? Some villains never learn, but that's why heroes like you must confront them. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards We have an unconfirmed sighting of (VillainBoss) with a group of the (VillainGroup) It sounds like (VillainBoss) of the (VillainGroup) is at it again, and the streets of Paragon City won't be safe until this has been stopped. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards We have confirmed that (VillainBoss) has escaped from Ziggursky Penitentiary (VillainBoss) has escaped the Zig? No doubt with the help of cronies among the (VillainGroup). The streets won't be safe until you've brought the escapee back to the justice. Defeat (VillainBoss) and Guards We've lost contact with (VillainBoss)! Suspect is considered extremely dangerous! You've heard that (VillainBoss) was bad news. Taking care of this situation before innocent people gets hurt would be a good idea. Object Retrieval Missions The object of an object retrieval mission is to locate the specified object in the mission and defeat any guards that are in the same room with it. Unlike the missions of the Rogue Isles Protector, where every item has its own mission, the Police Band ones assign random items to mission heading. Thus, the same item may be stolen from a villain exposition, forgotten in a train or ransomed by a villain group. Henceforth, I've decided to list the heading and the items separatedly, since there are hundreds and hundreds of possible combinations. Headings Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units: Cancelling APB on renegade scientists. Subjects were under mental control by members of the (VillainGroup) to work on (VillainGroup) Mind controlling scientists? You didn't even know that the (VillainGroup) could do that! This might be a good time to step in and get (Object) they were forced to work on away of the (VillainGroup). Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units be on the alert for members of the (VillainGroup) carrying stolen the (Object) Members of the (VillainGroup) with stolen (Object)? You'd heard about that earlier today. Might be a good thing to investigate. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units, all units: Dr. Sheridan has reported (Object) missing. He reports this may become a scientific emergency. If Dr. Sheridan is worried, this might be bad. As you think about it, weren't some members of the (VillainGroup) talking about sneaking into his lab? This might be worth your time to investigate. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units, we're reporting a theft of (Object) by members of the (VillainGroup) The (VillainGroup) have struck again, this time stealing (Object). If they have access to that, it could be bad for the whole city. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) An attack by members of the (VillainGroup) on a SERAPH transport has stolen the (Object) and evaded pursuit. Subjects are considered dangerous. Approach with caution You'd heard that a group of the (VillainGroup) were planning a big raid to steal something like that. Fortunately you had your contacts locate their hide-out, just in case. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Be on alert: (VillainGroup) agents have stolen (Object) from the "Famous Villain Technology" display at the museum. You'd known from the beginning that a display of villain technology would only be trouble, but there's no time for pointing fingers and placing blame. You've got to get (Object) back from the (VillainGroup) before it's too late. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Computer hackers hired by the (VillainGroup) have stolen information on the (Object) So, (VillainGroup) hired computer hackers to do their dirty work. That would explain rumors that they'd been stealing computer equipment. Fortunately, you've heard where the group masterminding their plans are. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Detectives have found a missing scientist who claims (VillainGroup) forced him to work on (Object) for them It's good that the police have rescued that scientist, but the after-effects might be out of their league. Getting (Object) away from the (VillainGroup) is something you can handle, though. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Detectives report a note left behind by the members of the (VillainGroup) who carried out the theft of the (Object) claims that society is to blame Members of the (VillainGroup) who blame society? Wait a second... You know which cell of the (VillainGroup) that was. (Object) may even still be there. You need to get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) before they can use it to hurt people. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Dispatcher to all units: Neighborhood watch reports of a new cell of the (VillainGroup) matches the probable destination of Object) that was recently stolen. Sometimes the most vigilant guardians of the city are the citizens themselves. And if they've found where the (VillainGroup) have hidden (Object), all the better. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Reporting an assault on a DATA field team by members of the (VillainGroup). Attackers escaped with (Object) While it's worrisome that a DATA field team had (Object) on them without proper protection, it's more important to get it back from the (VillainGroup) now. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Security guards are reporting a break-in at Portal Corporation offices by members of the (VillainGroup). Perpetrators escaped with (Object) Portal Corporation works on a lot of strange things like (Object), and it makes them a big targetfor groups like the (VillainGroup). That's something you just can't allow to happen. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) We have a report that the (Object) has been hijacked from the docks by members of (VillainGroup) You'd heard that members of (VillainGroup) were seen casing the docks. This could fit the pattern. Time to act. Leaving the (Object) in the hands of (VillainGroup) is a recipe for disaster. Get (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Witnesses reporting that members of the (VillainGroup) were after (Object) If those witnesses are correct, the results of (Object) in the hands of the (VillainGroup) could be bad for the whole city. This might be a good case to investigate yourself. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) A report is out that (Object) was stolen from an auction by members of the (VillainGroup) You knew that auction was a dangerous idea when you heard about it, but getting proven right isn't always a good thing. The PPD have their hands full. This might be a good task to handle yourself. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units be on alert: MAGI has requested assistance in finding (Object) MAGI has had a lot of bad luck keeping mystic items out of evil hands. It would be a good idea to help them on this one. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units, be on the look out for (Object). Owner reports it was lost on the train You have to wonder how anyone could lose (Object) on a train, but that does match the rumor that members of the (VillainGroup) were claiming to have it. A lot of cops could get hurt if they try to get (Object) from the (VillainGroup). Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units: the (VillainGroup) have stolen (Object) and escaped pursuit You'd heard rumors that members of the (VillainGroup) had been seen casing the location where (Object) was being kept. Time to pay them a visit. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) All units advised to continue searching for the (VillainGroup) in posession of the (Object) before their deadline ends. You'd heard that the (VillainGroup) had issued a threat, claiming that they could use the (Object) in some way to bring ruin to the city. You're not sure this is a real threat, but it might be worth taking care of. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) Be on the alert: the (VillainGroup) is threatening to destroy (Object) unless the ransom is paid (Object) is a valuable relic. You can't let the (VillainGroup) destroy it. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) and defeat (VillainBoss) A police detective has reported an illegal sale of (Object) to members of (VillainGroup) From the detective's report it sounds like the bad guys got away with (Object), but you might know where they are. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) and defeat (VillainBoss) All units, be on the look out for (Object). Owner reports it was lost on the train You have to wonder how anyone could lose (Object) on a train, but that does match the rumor that members of the (VillainGroup) were claiming to have it. Recover (Object) from the (VillainGroup) and defeat (VilainBoss) Be on the lookout: (Villaingroup) members have robbed an estate sale and escaped with (Object) You have to wonder how something like (Object) could have ended up at an estate sale, but that's Paragon City for you. The important thing is to get it away from the bad guys. Steal (Object) from (VillainGroup) According to the police band, the (VillainGroup) are attempting to ransom (Object) back to the rightful owners, and the police negotiator isn't making any headway You heard about this situation the other day. The Police have their hands tied, but maybe if you interviened you could wrap this one up and keep the (VillainGroup) from profiting by this scheme. Steal (Object) from (VillainGroup) All units, be on alert: members of (VillainGroup) are fleeing the scene with (Object) The (VillainGroup) got away with (Object)! That could be bad, if they know what to do with it. You'd heard a rumor that they'd set up a hide-out to use after an upcoming job, and this might be it. Steal (Object) from (VillainGroup) An APB is in effect: (Object) has been taken from Croatoa Museum of Antiquities From the police band chatter, it sounds like members of (VillainGroup) staged a daring raid on theMuseum of Antiquities in Croatoa. They got away with (Object), and that could be trouble. Steal (Object) from (VillainGroup) Members of (VillainGroup) are wanted for illegal trafficing in mystic artifacts It all makes sense now. You'd heard a rumor that someone was trying to smuggle (Object) into the city. It must be (VillainGroup)! Now all you have to do is catch them! Steal (Object) from (VillainGroup) The police have received a report from an occult expert that he was tricked into helping the (VillainGroup) use (Object) According to the occultist, beforehe escaped, he learned that the (VillainGroup) had a plan of some kind involving (Object). Someone should put a stop to that. Steal (Object) from (VillainGroup) There are police reportsof a home invasion in Croatoa by the (VillainGroup).Their vicitm reports that the villains got away with (Object) A crook working for the (VillainGroup) stole a "leshy corpse" from a museum in Russia. Baltic legends say these creepy little faeries like to lead folks astray in their woods, wiping out trails, changing things around, and so on. Their remains can be used in spells that confuse and misdirect, and there's little doubt that's just what the bad guys want it for. Objects Heist Prevention For successful Heist prevention, prevent the villains from robbing the bank and escaping with the cash. Mission Name Category:CoH Contacts